


for the first time

by softsparrillas



Series: tumblr one-shots [7]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, First Time, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsparrillas/pseuds/softsparrillas
Summary: part three of my "for the first time" series with mina!find me on tumblr @mssallymckenna !
Relationships: Wilhemina Venable/Original Female Character(s), Wilhemina Venable/You
Series: tumblr one-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914793
Kudos: 25





	for the first time

Your mind began to cloud with thoughts as Wilhemina’s tongue swept into your mouth, her cold hands sneaking underneath your t-shirt, making you shiver on her lap.

You and Wilhemina had been together for quite a while now, the redhead seemingly disinterested in your presence at first glance. It took you weeks to be able to ask her out on a date, even longer for you to not stumble over your words in front of the intimidating woman.

The both of you were in Wilhemina’s bedroom, Wilhemina sitting up on the bed while you sat in her lap; the position was not unusual for either of you. Both of you had taken your intimacy slow in the relationship, although the sight of Wilhemina’s tongue darting out to lick her lip often drove you mad.

Her hands caressed your sides, her fingers digging into your ribcage as a breathy sigh escaped your mouth. “I’m ready,” your voice was quiet, trembling even.

Her hands came to a halt, and she pulled away from your lips, staring at you. “Are you sure?”

You were sure. You knew that much. You had spent years fantasizing about your first time with your significant other and even longer wondering how Wilhemina’s hands would feel elsewhere on your skin. She had given you time and space.

“Yes, I want you.”

The redhead nodded, her hands bunching up your shirt and throwing it over your head. Your body broke out in goosebumps, and Wilhemina chuckled, soothing her hands over your arms. “If you want me to stop, just tell me, okay?”

You nodded your head yes, and felt Wilhemina’s hands circle around your back, unclipping your bra. Your face flushed as your breasts fell free, Wilhemina’s hands cupping them in her hands, rubbing and kneading.

“Mina.” She responded with a hum, her lips pressing open-mouthed kisses against your chest. “I want your fingers, please.” You growled out, grabbing her hand and shoving it down, down, down.

“So eager for me, are you?” Her voice had dropped an octave, her fingers grazing over your panties. Your hips bucked up slightly, nodding as you looked at her. “I’ve been thinking about your fingers.”

“Oh?” She mindlessly traced patterns over your underwear, pressing firmly at random times and making your breath stutter. You felt yourself get wetter and couldn’t begin to care.

“Sometimes I zone out just thinking about them,” you breathed out, your body flushing at the words you chose to spoke. Wilhemina inhaled sharply below you and your eyes locked before she smirked, pulling your underwear down. Your legs untangled from beneath her, and you stepped out of them before sitting back down on her lap.

Her fingers met your wetness for the first time, and you shuddered. Her long fingers traced up and down your slit, gathering your slick and repeating the same motion for what felt like ages. Quiet moans escaped your mouth, and your eyes closed shut at the feeling.

Her fingertips dipped toward your entrance and back again before spreading your open, your hands gripping her shoulders. Wilhemina grinned, her fingers circling your entrance at an alarmingly slow pace. A whine escaped your mouth, and your hips stuttered against her digits.

She pulled her hand away, and you sobbed out at the loss of feeling, “Mina-”

Your words were cut off as her fingers slipped inside your mouth, your protests turning into a moan as you tasted yourself. Your tongue swirled around her fingers, and you shut your eyes, lost in the moment.

“Such a good girl,” the redhead hummed, pushing into your mouth deeper, a broken noise escaping your mouth. You snapped your eyes open, your face flushing at the praise. “You know exactly what to do, huh?”

You bobbed your head around the intrusion, Wilhemina removing her fingers and trailing them down to your core, smearing her wet digits against your cunt.

This continued for a few more minutes, breathy sighs leaving your lips when she pressed against your clit or dipped into your entrance, a red glow spreading across your bare chest. “Do you want my fingers inside of you, darling?” She spoke against your chest, her lips nipping against your collarbone, your heartbeat thumping against her mouth.

“Yes, yes, please.” You pled into the room, your hips jerking upward as you felt one of Wilhemina’s fingers trace your entrance. Her finger pushed inside of you, making you gasp and wriggle your hips down further.

Although you had fingered yourself before, this was different. The feeling of her finger inside of you was better than what you could’ve imagined. You spent long enough staring at her fingers while she was doing mundane things.

Her palm pressed against your clit, your body erupting in heat at the contact. Your hands on her shoulders fidgeted with the fabric of her blouse, the sheer material pinching between your fingers. “Mina, I need more, please.”

Mina hummed against your chest before her head rose, making eye contact with your blown-out pupils. “Look at me.”

Your eyes flickered down to hers, and she smirked, one finger becoming two. Your breath hitched, and you struggled to keep your eyes open, Wilhemina’s fingers methodically pushing in and out of you.

Her other hand grabbed ahold of your hip, her fingertips pressing firmly where you knew there’d be marks later. Her hand guided your movements, your hips moving back and forth on her hand, gradually giving you more momentum. “Look at you, fucking yourself on my fingers.”

Another whine left your lips, broken and high pitched. Your hips found a consistent rhythm, Wilhemina’s thrusts getting more sloppy as she slipped in and you of your heat.

“There we go, good girl.” The hand on your hip lazily trailed down to your pelvis, finding your clit and slowly circling it. Your hands moved up to the base of her neck, tugging on the red strands as her movements got more purposeful, more firmer.

Her name spilled out of your mouth on repeat along with little whimpers, her hair now disheveled in your hands as you tugged and tugged.

Wilhemina’s mouth hovered over your neck, her breath coming out in hot bursts before she began sucking on your neck, tongue flicking out on top of your skin.

Wilhemina’s mouth moved up to your ear, taking your earlobe between your teeth and biting before you heard her husky voice. She told you how good you felt around her fingers, how your walls clenched around her digits, pulsing and throbbing, the way she could feel you dripping down her hand.

You choked on a moan at her words, your hips grinding down onto her fingers as you chased the inevitable high.

“You’re doing so well for me.” She circled your clit faster.

“I can’t wait until I can absolutely ruin you.” Her fingers began to curl upward on every thrust.

“Fu-Fuck,” You panted out, your hips snapping on top of Wilhemina’s lap as your nails scraped against her scalp. Your thighs trembled on either side of her waist, your body buzzing with something akin to electricity.

“Are you going to cum for me? Cum all over my fingers?” She hummed against your neck, her words making you feel lightheaded.

“Please- please- please!” Your voice cracked on your words as your eyes screwed shut, your nerve endings sparking with every thrust and touch.

The redhead chuckled at your obedience, the sound sending you tumbling toward your orgasm, your moans muffled as your buried your face into Wilhemina’s neck.

Your thighs shook, and your hands pulled taut on her hair, your body writhing as her fingers began to slow. Wilhemina’s hand came up to stroke your hair, your hips slowly coming to a halt as your orgasm subsided.

“Good girl, you were so good for me.” She whispered, your face heating up at the praise.

Wilhemina laid back against the pillows, your body falling on top of hers as your breathing evened out. You felt on cloud nine, the endorphins running through your veins. Your hands traced the skin that was exposed from her shirt, and you wondered if you would be able to pleasure her.

Turning your head against her shirt, you mumbled the statement into the fabric. You knew there was no way she made out what you said, your voice small.

“What’s that?” Wilhemina questioned, her voice raised an octave higher, one of her hands stroking your hair as you laid on her chest. You took a deep inhale and tried again, praying silently that your voice didn’t shake, “I want to return the favor, but I don’t know..”

Your words died in your throat when you heard Wilhemina hum, her hand fisting in your hair to get you to look at her. Her brown eyes met yours, and you noticed a hint of a sparkle in them.

“I’ll guide you, okay?” She used her palms to push you off of her, prompting you to sit up.

With shaky hands, you began to unbutton her blouse, the material falling to her sides once it was undone all the way. You leaned down and pressed a kiss to her sternum, your tongue peeking out and wetting her skin.

Above you, Wilhemina inhaled sharply. She worked herself out of her blouse, her hands now free of the confines of the sleeves.

Your mouth moved down to the tops of her breasts, kissing the delicate skin that was not covered by her bra. Your hands roamed down her sides, occasionally squeezing the warm skin there.

Raising your head to look up at her, your hands moved up and traced the fabric covering her. “Can I take this off?”

Wilhemina nodded, and you reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, your girlfriend quickly shrugging it off her shoulders.

Your hands cupped her breasts, and Wilhemina’s chest pushed into your hands, your thumbs grazing over her nipples. You watched her face for any signs of discomfort as your thumbs repeatedly ran over her nipples, her breath coming out in short pants.

Hesitantly, your mouth began placing kisses on one of her breasts, your other hand starting to knead its twin. You took her nipple into your mouth, your tongue swiping over the nub.

Your tongue swirled and circled over her nipple, a soft moan escaping your mouth as you felt it harden under your tongue. Your hand resumed its motion on its twin, your fingers pinching her nipple and reveling in the way her chest bowed upward at the contact.

A gravelly moan came from above you, and your eyes flicked upward and glimpsed at Wilhemina, her eyes shut.

You trailed your lips over to her other nipple, leaving wet kisses in your wake, and your tongue wrapped around the hardened nub, beginning to suck lightly.

Wilhemina’s hands tangled in your hair, promptly keeping you in place as your other hand began massaging her other nipple.

“Just like that,” her voice came out husky as another moan escaped her, her hands tugging at your strands of hair.

You felt your face flush at her choice of words and resumed your actions, Wilhemina’s hips beginning to jerk upward the longer you were at her breasts.

You withdrew your lips from her breasts and felt her hands untangle from your hair, your lips moving down and leaving kisses on her stomach.

You stopped when you were level with her underwear, sitting up on your knees between her thighs. “Tell me what to do. I don’t want to mess up,” your eyes darted across her face for any sign of affliction, and your hands rested atop her thighs.

“You’re not going to mess up, darling.”

Wilhemina’s hand reached out and cupped your cheek, her thumb grazing your reddened skin. You shut your eyes for a moment and tried to center yourself before opening them and nodding in her hold.

You got yourself situated in between Wilhemina’s legs once more, taking in a shallow breath when you saw the wet spot on her panties. You brought your hand up to her core, your pointer finger dragging lightly over the fabric.

You were amazed at how responsive your girlfriend was, every press of your finger making her draw in a breath. You had never been this close to anyone before.

Your finger stroked up and down, pressing harder into the cloth when her hips bucked into the touch. The small patch of wetness had spread across the fabric as you toyed with her, and the familiar feeling of arousal settled deep in your stomach.

“Take them off,” Wilhemina commanded into the room, your fingers grabbing her underwear and pulling the garment down her legs. Once they were off, you were back in between her legs, your breath hitching when you saw how wet and swollen she was.

Wilhemina chuckled from above you, and your head snapped up to look at her, your fingertips drawing circles against her thighs.

“How do you want to pleasure me? Do you want your fingers inside me?” Wilhemina brought her hand down to hook a finger under your chin, her thumb rubbing against your bottom lip. “Or do you want to taste me?” She pushed her thumb into your mouth, and you eagerly sucked on the digit, moaning at her words.

She pulled her thumb out of your mouth, and you exhaled a response, “both.”

A smirk flashed across the redhead’s face, and she released your face from her grip, your head going back to its place between her thighs.

Your fingers brushed up and down against her slit, her wetness coating your digits as you worked her up. Your fingers spread her open, and you whined at how wet she was, spreading her wetness through her folds.

Spurred on by the sounds Wilhemina was emitting, your tongue licked a stripe up her folds, and you moaned out at your first taste of her.

Her hips bucked up, and she gasped, your head backing away quickly from her core. You looked up at her, concern in your eyes. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Oh no, no, darling,” she smiled down at you, and her voice was laced with warmth. “Start with slow licks with the flat of your tongue, okay?”

Red tinted your cheeks, and you nodded, your head sinking down. Your tongue met her warmth once more, with the flat of your tongue this time, and Wilhemina hummed in response.

“That’s it, keep going.”

Her encouragement motivated you on, your tongue licking broad strokes from her entrance to her clit, your fingertips rubbing into the crease of her thighs to keep yourself busy. Your tongue dragged up and down the length of her, your lips occasionally suctioning to her folds as you moaned into her.

Wilhemina’s hands fisted in your hair and yanked you upward, a smirk on her face. “Are you sure you haven’t done this before?”

You nodded and licked your lips, the taste of her on your tongue making you bite your lip. “You look so pretty with my juices all over your lips.”

A moan escaped your mouth, and you squirmed in her hold, your thighs clenched together. Wilhemina glanced down, the smirk more evident on her face, and released the grip on your hair, motioning you downward.

“Do you still want your fingers in me?”

“Yes, god, please,” your voice had a whine to it, but you couldn’t begin to care. Your hands trailed over her inner thighs, featherlight touches that had the muscles beneath quaking.

“Two fingers inside. Can you do that for me, little one?”

You bit your lip, your fingers prodding at her entrance and sliding into her warmth. Wilhemina hummed and began moving her hips as you thrust in and out, your fingers encased around her wetness.

“You’re doing so good, now if you want to, hmmmm,” Wilhemina's words were cut off with a low moan as your tongue slithered up to her clit, swiping the nub with jerky motions.

Wilhemina’s hands grabbed your hair and tugged, which caused you to moan into her, a curse falling from her lips. Your fingers drove in and out of her, and the feeling of her walls clenching around your digits had your head reeling. You had never done this before, and the power trip it provided was eccentric.

Your tongue was busy circling and swirling against her clit, the nub hardening under your motions.

Even though it was your first time, you knew you would never be able to get enough of this, enough of her. The feeling of your girlfriend writhing underneath you had you soaked all over again.

Your mouth wrapped around her clit, and you began to suck, Wilhemina jerking her hips against your face. “Right there.” Her voice strained, and the hands in your hair became impossibly tighter. Your fingers started to curl on every thrust inside, just like she had done with you.

Your lips sucked harder against her clit, your tongue thrashing against it while it was in your mouth. Your eyes drifted upward to look at Wilhemina, her head thrown back and the chords of her neck twitching as she was lost in pleasure.

Her hips stuttered against your ministrations, and the hands in your hair tightened almost painfully before her legs locked around your head. If she announced she was coming, you couldn't have heard it over the pressure on your ears.

You felt her legs tremble on the side of your face and doubled your efforts, and soon enough, a burst of wetness coated your tongue and fingers.

You kept up your actions even after Wilhemina released your head, pushing your head away from her core when the stimulation became too much.

You withdrew your fingers from her core, her wetness slimy on your digits. You brought your fingers up to your mouth, wrapping your tongue around them and sucking, moaning out at the taste and your eyes fluttering shut.

Wilhemina chuckled, and your eyes shot open, your fingers dropping out of your mouth and a blush coating your cheeks.

“Do I taste good?” She asked, her hands grabbing your waist and pulling you onto her lap. You hummed in response and crawled onto her waist, leaning down and capturing her lips.

Wilhemina moaned when she tasted herself on your lips, tongue delving into your mouth as her hand gently wrapped around your throat.

Biting your bottom lip, Wilhemina pulled away from the kiss, your head spinning for the umpteenth time today.

She smiled at you, her hand placing an untucked piece of hair on your ear. “Are you ready for round two?”


End file.
